Lo que hacen los Zombis
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Aunque quieras negarte, no puedes luchar contra lo que ya eres, es inevitable...Slash Phantom/Alviss.


Esto era demasiado para él…

Pero aunque su mente le decía que no, tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y su sed no menguaba lo más mínimo.

Ser prisionero y encima el esclavo, juguete y mascota de Phantom era una cosa, tenía que obedecerlo en todo o este le golpeaba, torturaba y le dolía decirlo pero siempre que Phantom se iba de su habitación, en esas mazmorras, se sentía solo y un poco asustado. No es que su presencia le fuese grata ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos era algo que no fuese esa oscuridad perpetua a la que ese hombre le había condenado, hasta que "Aceptara su destino". El tatuaje se había completado, ahora era como Phantom pero el peliplateado había sido generoso, por así decirlo, y le había permitido mantener su consciencia, a diferencia de Rolan, que se había vuelto una marioneta sin sentimientos. El día a día se basaba en ser el juguete de Phantom hasta que este se cansara y se fuera a dormir. Conllevaba hacer lo que él pedía, o como dijo antes, acabaría siendo el saco de boxeo del hombre, que no se cortaba ni un pelo, Candice, que se encargaba de llevarle la comida, le dijo por pena o vete a saber, quizás la imagen la dejo fascinada (ya que esta era sadomasoquista) al verlo lleno de golpes, con el labio partido, la nariz rota y un corte en la mejilla derecha. Que era afortunado. ¿Afortunado? Pensó él, ella asintió adivinando sus pensamientos, era afortunado porque según esa loca Phantom era muy considerado con él, y que tenia suerte de seguir con vida, porque todos sus juguetes se habían rota antes del primer año. Y él llevaba en ese lugar un año y medio, quizás, no lo sabía, no había nada que le indicara cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa mazmorra, bueno, era higiénica, no tenia ratas, había un lavabo, una cama con una almohada y una manta. Y si no contaba con la cadena unida al grillete alrededor de su tobillo casi podría decir que era una mazmorra de lujo. Pero el terror vino aquella noche. No sabía porque, pero Phantom estaba muy, MUY, enfadado, sus ojos habían perdido la poca cordura que tenía. La puerta de su mazmorra se abrió de golpe y con un poderoso estruendo, pero el hombre no entró para nada, y de repente, un grito, un hombre había intentado entrar en su mazmorra gritando ayuda y suplicando, llorando desesperado, se levantó para ayudarle, sí, aun encerrado ayudaría a cualquiera en peligro, un defecto suyo que le costaba corregir. Pero se asustó cuando miro hacia arriba y vio el ensombrecido rostro del inmortal con los ojos rojos, mirándole como advirtiéndole de las consecuencias si tocaba a ese hombre. Le hubiera encantado desafiarle, pero su cuerpo fue vencido por el miedo y retrocedió sin darse cuenta, entonces Phantom agarró de los pies a su prisionero y lo arrastro hacia afuera de la celda, Alviss estaba inmovilizado, observando como el Zombi destrozó la ropa del hombre para luego ir arrancándole la piel, a mordiscos, clavándole las uñas en los globos oculares para sacarlos y comérselos, para desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes, arrancarle la lengua y comérsela como si nada. Luego le dio la vuelta al cuerpo, y abrió en canal la parte superior para enterrar la cabeza dentro e ir comiendo todos los órganos, carne, beber la sangre, todo lo que encontraba se lo comía. Alviss, ya no tan paralizado, fue el impulso de las ganas de vomitar por las nauseas que logró moverse y arrastrarse hasta los pies de la cama en el suelo. Apartando la vista e intentando ignorar los gritos agónicos del pobre, hasta que estos cesaron por completo y solo se oía a Phantom comer. Hubiera preferido oír los gritos y no la carne, fue entonces que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, lloraba sin cesar como cuando era un niño pequeño. Sabía que Phantom era un Zombi, lo sabía pero…pero…verlo comerse a una persona…Sentía como si el que estaba allí no era el hombre que conocía, había visto matar, como lo hacía, y nunca pensó en él como el monstruo devora hombres que era ahora mismo. Cuando lo que parecía una eternidad, por fin cesó, Phantom entró en la mazmorra. Alviss solo le dio una rápida mirada de reojo antes de intentar dejar de llorar, y temblar, no quería que le viera así, aunque el miedo era más bien si el siguiente en ir al estomago del hombre, era él. Se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar, al notar a Phantom arrodillarse delante de él, sintió un tirón de la camisa para subirlo a la cama. Él instintivamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, no quería mirarle, así que cerró los ojos, pero las garras del hombre, húmedas de sangre que mancharon su rostro le levantaron el rostro, con fuerza. Alviss entendió eso como la señal de "Mírame" así que abrió los ojos lentamente, empañados de lágrimas amenazando con salir. Horrorizándose de ver el rostro lleno de sangre, y esos ojos, ahora purpuras mirándole intensamente. Los labios carmesíes se acercaron a los suyos, sintiendo el aliento contra su boca, olía a muerto y sangre, rápidamente apartó el rostro. Asustado y aun casi paralizado, Phantom volvió a acercarse para besarlo y, sin empujarlo, él puso las manos en sus hombros para pararlo. Le dio una mirada suplicante, ya con las lágrimas resbalándole por sus ojos cobalto.

―No…por favor…-susurró con la voz apagada.

Creía que iba a ser golpeado así que por instinto cerró los ojos y se preparo para el golpe, pero en cambio de eso, Phantom se separo, ahí el chico suspiro tranquilo, Phantom se iba a ir, menos mal, y sin embargo no fue así, el Zombi se acomodó en su cama, dándole la espalda y se puso a dormir. Era la primera "noche" (porque no sabía si era de día o no) que el hombre decidió dormir con él. Dudaba de que, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta, tuviera alguna oportunidad para escapar, la cadena y un Zombi durmiendo a su lado eran la prueba de que mejor dejarlo correr. Se acostó como pudo, pegándose a la pared casi hecho un ovillo y cerró los ojos, intentando soñar con aquellos tiempos en los que aún le quedaba esperanza, a él y a Mar Heaven, fracasando miserablemente y despertándose por una pesadilla. Jadeo sentándose en la cama, y se asustó aún más que en la pesadilla al ver otra vez al Zombi a su lado, volvió a su posición anterior, temblando y rogando que el otro no se hubiera despertado. Para su suerte así fue, y pudo respirar tranquilo. Más o menos.

Habían pasado unos meses, y había sucedido algo que nunca hubiera pensado. Cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo, Alviss sentía que su cuerpo se estaba… ¿muriendo? Esa no era la palabra correcta después de todo, ÉL ya estaba MUERTO, pero la sensación agónica que le recorría todo su ser le demostraba que esa debía de ser la experiencia más cercana a cuando agonizas antes de morir. Solo que para él no acabaría con la muerte. Su garganta le quemaba, tenía mucha sed, mucha, y el agua que Candice le traía cuando le daba la comida no serbia para nada. La comida igual, su estomago parecía completamente vacío, cuando en realidad no hacía nada que le habían traído la cena. Había aprendido a descifrar que hora del día era por la comida, tres veces al día y a la misma hora, o sea que ahora mismo era de noche. Estaba sentado en el suelo, jadeando, no poder morir significaba sentir esto siempre, y no podía aguantarlo mucho más, estaba empezando a volverse loco, quería salir, aire, necesitaba aire.

¡Aire, por favor, se estaba ahogando!

Trató de respirar, pero su garganta se cerró y evitó que el aire entrara.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando?!

Sintió la presencia de su "Amo" dentro de la mazmorra. Desde lo de la noche hace meses, Alviss se había comportado completamente distinto, era mucho más reservado y desde luego no le dio nunca más una mirada directa aunque el inmortal intentó obligarlo, ni las palizas ni los días en los que no le dio comida por desobedecerle sirvieron para cambiar su comportamiento reacio. Aunque Phantom entendía el motivo, por eso había ido a verlo, después de un par de días sin bajar, principalmente porque estaba ocupado destruyendo el mundo. El hombre se puso en cuclillas y miró al chico que evitaba su mirada, manteniendo el rostro alto clavando la vista en el techo.

―Mírame-fue lo único que dijo.

Y no fue una sugerencia precisamente.

Alviss conocía ese tono, pero desobedeció igualmente, no le importaba, Phantom no podía matarle, pero sí darle dolor hasta que él rompía a llorar, o le suplicaba que parara, había veces que incluso las dos a la vez y Phantom continuaba. Después de todo, ese monstruo era un enfermo sádico.

Pero pronto se le acabó el cachondeo.

― ¡MÍ-RA-ME!-susurró mortalmente agarrando el cuello del chico y levantándolo del suelo-¡AHORA!-gritó empujándolo contra la pared.

Alviss obedeció aunque lo veía todo borroso por el dolor de cabeza por el golpe, que le había provocado una pequeña brecha y la sangre desfilaba por una línea gruesa por un lateral de su cara, además, sentía que sus ojos ardían a punto de llorar. Y no quería hacerlo.

―Buen chico, ¿tanto te cuesta obedecerme? ¿Es que, no eres capaz de entender una simple orden?-lo lanzó contra el suelo, Alviss no intentó levantarse, simplemente se sentó en el suelo mirando directamente a los ojos del monstruo desafiante- Así me gusta, esa es la mirada que quiero que tengas.

― ¿Para…que me vuelvas…a dar una paliza?-dijo entre dientes, las lágrimas a punto de salir y las estaba conteniendo como podía.

―No seas idiota-puso los ojos-Las palizas te las ganas tú, por no hacer lo que te digo.

Claro, como no. La culpa siempre la tenia él, era algo completamente normal en Phantom, nunca era culpable de nada, sino que todo lo hacía por su bien y él era un desagradecido. Ese era su argumento de cada día.

― ¿Y qué quiere ahora el amo? Si puede saberse, no quiero otra brecha en mi cabeza, ni tampoco que me rompas las piernas, o los brazos-soltó con amargura, de verdad que necesitaba estar a solas para poder llorar, porque no quería hacerlo delante de ese desgraciado.

―Que comas-dijo saliendo de la mazmorra un momento, pasando por su lado.

Alviss abrió los ojos con horror al ver el cadáver de una persona, sin cabeza. Phantom lo arrastró adentró de la mazmorra y cerró la puerta, con la cadena Alviss no escaparía pero prefería evitar cualquier opción que su mascota preferida tuviese para dejarlo. Porque no iba a permitírselo, no después de haber perdido a Peta, Alviss era su premio de consolación porque Ginta perdió la partida y aun seguía vivo bajo cuidados intensivos, y en medio de todo el barullo, al no poder tomar la vida de Ginta, ni la del asesino de Peta. Ahí estaba el chico, defendiendo a los habitantes de ese mundo de sus soldados, no dudó ni un momento, pasó entre los hombres y agarró a Alviss del pelo arrastrándolo hasta que usó el Andarta para teletransportarse al castillo, lo llevó del mismo modo hasta las mazmorras y lo encerró usando un ÄRM para encadenarlo a la cama, ya dejándole un margen de cadena para que pudiera moverse por la celda. Aquel día juró que no dejaría que ese chico se fuera, nunca. Su mascota era solo suya, y quería que aprendiera eso y a obedecer, tiró el cadáver delante de Alviss y este retrocedió mirando casi aterrorizado el cadáver para luego mirarle pidiendo una explicación a eso.

―Come-fue lo que dijo con total tranquilidad.

El chico abrió la boca, para tapársela con la mano horrorizado de solo pensar que Phantom quería que él…

―Dime que esta es una de tus sádicas, enfermas y perturbadoras bromas.

―No-respondió con sinceridad.

Eso fue el colmo, Alviss se levantó dándole una mirada de ira.

―¿¡Te crees que esto es gracioso?! ¿¡Qué coño pretendes?! ¡No pienso…!-sintió nauseas al mirar el cadáver-No pienso tocarlo…y mucho menos…

―No estoy de broma, mocoso-su tonó se volvió oscuro-Necesitas comértelo. O te juro que acabaras muy mal…

―¿¡Ah sí?! ¡¿Qué será que no me hayas hecho ya?! ¿¡Eh?!-perdió las ganas de luchar, las lágrimas viajaban por su rostro-¡Llevo aquí encerrado más de un año! ¡Aguantando cada día un puto infierno, tus palizas, tus estúpidas bromas enfermas, que me uses como un consolador y como juguete sexual durante horas! ¿¡Para qué?! ¡Para recibir una triste ración de comida 3 veces al día y estar completamente solo a oscuras, sin nadie con quien hablar y sintiéndome culpable por no ayudar a mis amigos! ¡A los que no sé si están vivos por tu culpa!-explotó apretando los puños tan fuerte, que incluso le salía sangre-¿¡QUÉ VAS A HACERME QUE ME DUELA MÁS PHANTOM?!

El hombre le dio una bofetada haciéndole perder el equilibrio. En otra ocasión habría intentando devolver el golpe, pero estaba demasiado cansado y débil, cansado de vivir, y débil de intentar pensar que habría alguna esperanza de volver con sus amigos.

―Hazte a la idea de una vez, Alviss-su voz helada penetro cada cifra de su ser-No tienes amigos, no vale la pena que pienses en ellos, no han intentado salvarte ni una vez, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Ginta lo es todo para ellos.

―Cállate….susurró, con el flequillo tapando su rostro.

―Él es el salvador de Mar Heaven, si él está herido todos iremos a ayudarlo sin importar que le pasé al que se quede atrás-se burló cruelmente-Alviss no es más que un muchacho incauto que quiso participar en la guerra, tiene lo que se merece, pensaran los de la CrossGuard, a los que tanto consideras una familia.

―Que te calles…no sabes nada…

―Claro que sé de lo que hablo-contesto acercándose lentamente-¿Y Alan y Gaila? ¿Crees que para ellos fuiste algo? Solo eras un niño, cualquiera hubiera sentido pena por ti, porque eras débil y adorable, una combinación que si juegas bien tus cartas, no tendrás que abrirte de piernas para conseguir lo que quieres.

―¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, DESGRACIADO DE MIERDA!-grito intentando darle un puñetazo y solo se ganó que le estrellara contra la pared otra vez.

Phantom se acercó al chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo, manteniendo el rostro oculto y ensombrecido, pero sabía que estaba llorando por el débil temblor de su cuerpo, le tomó la cara, esta vez sorprendentemente con un poco de cuidado.

―Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Alviss. Lo creas o no, soy el único que no quiere herirte de la manera que ellos te hieren, dándote falsas esperanzas de una amistad inquebrantable y sincera, tanto como los demás miembros de la CrossGuard y los humanos a los que proteges…a ellos no les importas, porque no eres ni el salvador de este mundo ni un guerrero importante-sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, producto de que quizás sintiera lastima por el chico-Llevas seis años entrenando para matarme, ¿te han reconocido? ¿Algún miembro de tu ex equipo te ha dicho algo que no fuera desagradable o te mirara por encima del hombro?

Alviss levanto el rostro con su semblante sombrío y apenas expresivo.

―Yo soy el único que te aprecia, Alviss-le acarició el pelo con dulzura-El único al que debes mirar, por el que debes preocuparte, al que debes esperar con impaciencia y hablar con el corazón. Alviss, yo te quiero…

―Lo único que quieres de mí es que sea una más de tus marionetas, pero yo ya quiero a alguien y no eres tú.

El inmortal apretó su cara en una mueca de desagrado y agarró al chico por el pelo, para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel.

―¿Quién puede ser más importante que yo para ti?

―Yo, Phantom. Si nadie me quiere, siempre me tendré a mí mismo, porque mi alma es solo mía y no te la daré nunca-contestó con orgullo. Como amaba su preciada consciencia. Pero odiaba la siguiente parte.

¡Zas!

Phantom le dio un revés que le partió el labio inferior.

―Mocoso insolente-sonrió con crueldad-Por supuesto que me la darás, voy a poseerte en cuerpo y alma, y espero que disfrutes estos siguientes días en soledad absoluta a oscuras, sin comida.

Se levantó y cogió el cadáver para irse, dejando allí al muchacho.

"Así aprenderás que a quien perteneces es a mí, tu cuerpo y alma son míos, te hare completamente mío por la fuerza más bruta y dolorosa si es necesario" pensó mientas se alejaba por los pasillos oscuros y llenos de cadáveres y esqueletos. Había seleccionado el más delicioso para el chico, pero si no le castigaba no aprendería, y sabía que un chico de 17 años no aguantaría tanto tiempo.

Así pues, llegamos a esta parte.

Esto era demasiado para él…

Pero aunque su mente le decía que no, tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y su sed no menguaba lo más mínimo. Estaba completamente solo y había momentos en los que su mente creía que había algo más en esa habitación, la oscuridad parecía crear monstruos imaginarios y no era capaz de bajarse de la cama por miedo a ser engullido por todo. Quería mantenerse fuerte, pero empezaba a creer que nunca lo fue, que simplemente se hacia el fuerte para encubrir su debilidad, y pronto descubrió que su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad. Estaba solo. ¿Por qué nadie venía a por él? ¿Alan? Él era como un padre, su mentor, ¿Y Gaila? Fue quien le entrenó, por favor le valdría cualquiera aunque fuese Nanashi, ¿Y por qué no él? Había establecido una muy buena relación amistosa con él en el portal de entrenamiento, algo de preocupación tendrían por él, ¿no?

Se agarró la cabeza, casi con ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pegar a alguien o de herirse incluso a él. ¡¿Es que realmente nadie se preocupaba por él?! ¡Por favor necesitaba ayuda! ¡¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando él se encontraba en problemas?! "¿De qué me ha servido ayudar a tanta gente…si luego nadie quiere ayudarme a mí? ¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que he desaparecido o qué? Bell, ella se acordara, ella es mi mejor amiga, siempre se ha preocupado por mí" pensó alegrándose.

Poco que le duró. "¡Perlo si llevo aquí más de un año y nadie ha venido! Bell no lanzaría la toalla pero después de tanto tiempo…yo…" había empezado a llorar, silenciosamente, puede que para la gente llorar era de débiles y que un hombre no debe llorar, pero incluso a veces, Alviss sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque si no iba a explotar. Se secó las lágrimas, una vez había logrado dejar de llorar porque no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo, miró hacia el techo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

―¿Cuánto tiempo más?-repitió la pregunta en voz alta-¿Cuánto he de sufrir para morirme de una vez?

―Nunca-respondió una voz que heló la sangre (ya lo estaba pero bueno) al chico-Nunca morirás completamente, tu destino es vivir eternamente, a mi lado.

¿Desde cuándo estaba Phantom aquí? No le había oído entrar y aunque estaba en un estado de depresión alto habría oído a cualquiera, la puerta era de metal imposible no darse cuenta de que alguien estaba adentro de la mazmorra, sin embargo, era él. Ya había intentado comprobar que no era una ilusión de su cabeza atormentada, o un sueño, siempre que te miras los dedos en los sueños tienes uno de más.

Y esto era bien real.

―¿Qué? ¿Has venido a reírte? ¿Te aburrías destruyendo el mundo y se te ha pasado por la cabeza venir a verme en pleno estado de debilidad? ¿Tan divertido es?-soltó con amargura, al menos el sarcasmo era lo que le daba fuerzas para parecer cuerdo en este momento.

―Mucho, la verdad-apoyó el inmortal saliendo de la esquina donde había estado desde hace rato-Y nunca ver llorar a alguien me ha parecido tan…sensual-dijo con un ronroneo.

―Eres un enfermo…-respondió, no como un insulto, eso ya no era una novedad ni tampoco servía para nada, era más bien un comentario sin ganas-¿Cómo has entrado?

―Oh, ¿ahora quieres una conversación? Hace unos días me pedias a gritos que me callara-sonrió retorcidamente mientras se iba acercando, lentamente, sin querer demostrar que iba a pegarle o algo así, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un Alviss a la completa defensiva.

―Lo que quiero a ti no te importa, tú eres el pez gordo y sé que no vienes a charlar…

Phantom frunció el ceño, esas palabras le ofendían, por así decirlo. Alviss parecía creer que él era una especie de monstruo sin sentimientos que solo quería pegarle, o violarlo, o peores cosas.

―No digas eso, me hace sentir…¿Cuál es la palabra?...uhm…culpable.

―¿Culpable? ¿De qué?-respondió con veneno-Según tú yo tengo la culpa de todo.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Hace unos días me decías entre palizas que todo era culpa mía…puede que sí, es culpa mía-suspiro ganándose una inclinación de cabeza por parte de Phantom. Se hubiera reído del gesto tan común de un niño pequeño, que el asesino delante de él había hecho, si no fuera porque se sentía tan hueco y vacio como un pozo sin fondo-Debí haberme suicidado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pero tuve la esperanza de liberarme de ti y de tu estúpida maldición…

Phantom se sentó delante de él en el suelo, otra vez como si fuese un niño, escuchando una historia. Pero su rostro no mostraba la inocencia de un simple chiquillo corriente.

―¿Por qué ves todo mi mundo oscuro y cruel?

Esa pregunta tenía tantas respuestas que vinieron a su cabeza, sin embargo, Alviss prefirió callar y no recibir una tunda. O peor, quedarse solo otra vez, al menos tenía a alguien a quien hablar, aunque fuese su enemigo.

―Creo que…deberías oír mi versión de todo…-se acercó aún más, hasta que sus pies tocaban los del chico-¿Ya conoces mi historia?

Alviss le miro de reojo y asintió, la había oído en su batalla con Ginta.

―No es excusa suficiente para querer matar a todo el mundo, no todos son culpables de lo que te pasó…

―No es cuestión de vengarme de todo el mundo, Alviss-habló seriamente-es cuestión de evitar que pase otra vez, los humanos son crueles y están corruptos, todos deben morir para evitar que pasen cosas así, es para purgar al mundo de la destrucción de los humanos.

―¿Todos?-preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento-¿Y qué pasa con tus subordinados? La mayoría, son humanos.

―Ellos han rechazado a la humanidad como su raza, ahora son piezas de ajedrez, seres superiores-contesto orgulloso.

―¿Qué pasa con Rolan? Él aún es humano, creo. Y si no, lo fue, y él no pensaba tanto como crees que todos los humanos eran malos.

―Él ya no lo es. Y da igual lo que pensara, ahora es feliz siendo un Zombi-Alviss frunció el ceño.

―Una marioneta sin sentimientos dirás-suspiro-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Phantom volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

―Es igual que con los demás, ya no eres humano-contestó queriendo dejarlo claro.

―Pero tengo consciencia, soy el único que la tiene de todos tus "bautizados" lo que me hace humano todavía-Y uno de ellos está muerto, pensó pero no lo dijo puesto que se ganaría una paliza.

A eso, el inmortal no respondió simplemente permanecía serio e insensible a sus palabras.

Un silencio largo pasó entre ellos, hasta que Phantom se acercó, y se sentó en el hueco entre las piernas del chico. Esto no insinuaba nada para Alviss, después de todo, dudaba que ahora mismo Phantom tuviera ganas de violarlo. Y la siguiente pregunta fue algo que se le clavó al chico como un puñal.

―¿Echas de menos el cariño humano, Alviss?

Los ojos cobalto le miraron directamente, en ellos una emoción extraña. Le dolía reconocer que sí, que echaba de menos estar con alguien, la calidez de un ambiente alegre y amistoso, echaba de menos los abrazos de su madre y de su padre, aunque a estos últimos ya no los vería nunca más. Ansiaba algo de contacto humano, una palmada en la espalda, los estúpidos abrazos de Nanashi, las collejas de Alan, tener a Bell sentada en su hombro…etc. Por supuesto que echaba de menos todo eso, pero también sabía que nunca lo recuperaría.

―Yo puedo dártelo, puedo ser cariñoso y afectuoso contigo-dijo con una voz dulce-Simplemente olvídales a ellos, y céntrate solo en mí, en nosotros, los dos solos…

Parecía tan convincente, tan real, tan prometedor y tentador a la vez, cualquiera en su estado hubiera aceptado la invitación, pero Alviss no era cualquiera, y para colmo conocía los trucos del hombre, podía parecer dulce e inocente cuando quería y luego zas, te mataba, te apuñalaba y te destrozaba, o en el peor de los casos te comía. Aun seguía con el trauma de verlo comerse a alguien. Y aceptar al hombre delante de él, conllevaba a aceptar una eternidad a su lado, como su juguete, hasta que algún día Phantom se cansara de él y buscara algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse, solo entonces sabía que el hombre dejaría de acosarlo.

―Tú nunca das nada sin querer algo a cambio, Phantom. Y no te molestes, no lo quiero. No de ti.

¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?

Phantom le agarró del pelo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, empotrándole la cara contra la piedra y después patearle todo, yéndose y dejando a Alviss de nuevo en la soledad, esa horrible soledad. El chico se dio el lujo de acurrucarse como un ovillo en el suelo, porque no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y arrastrarse de nuevo hacia la cama o cualquier otro lugar. Pero sabía que había elegido bien, porque conocía los motivos de tanta insistencia, esto era solo un psicótico y perturbador juego al que el hombre le había arrastrado. Phantom quería lo que no poseía, y su objeto de obsesión era él, cuando le tuviera, se cansaría.

¿Qué era lo que diferenciaba que pertenecía a Phantom del tatuaje Zombi, y estar encerrado en SU mazmorra?

Que no le dio su alma, su cuerpo había sido violado incontables veces pero lo que importa era que él no se había entregado a Phantom, lo había obligado. Ahora que tenía todo, solo le faltaba poseerle completamente, y para eso, Alviss tenía que entregarse a Phantom en el sentido de aceptarle, como amo, como su dueño, como amante.

Phantom había vuelto al día siguiente, esto ya no sorprendía al chico. Pero Phantom fue demasiado lejos, trajo un cuerpo, uno que reconocía, el de Ginta. Siempre sin cabeza, algo le decía que lo hacía para evitar que le quitara la mejor parte. Todo lo que sintió fue ira y se lanzó a por Phantom, pero él simplemente se apartó un poco y la cadena hizo su trabajo haciéndole caer al suelo, desde donde le envió la peor de las miradas.

―Si las miradas mataran…-se burlo-Muy bien, Alviss, te voy a explicar un secretito~-canturreo sentándose en el suelo con el cuerpo de Ginta en su regazo, pasó un dedo por los cortes por donde salía sangre fresca, o sea que lo había matado hace poco, y se lo llevo a los labios saboreándolo como si fuese miel-Los Zombis necesitamos un alimento, para no volvernos "locos y asesinos", digamos que…-busco las palabras exactas-La carne humana nos mantiene atados a esta tierra con consciencia de lo que puede pasar. Nuestra consciencia viene de esto, un cuerpo, Alviss, ¿sabes por qué aquella noche, hace meses, comí una persona?

Aun lleno de ira, Alviss negó con la cabeza, intentando levantarse, sintiéndose débil. La visión del cuerpo le producía horror, pero…una parte de él, su propio cuerpo solo con verlo pedía a gritos que…apretó los ojos borrando esa idea de la cabeza. Encontrando que su cuerpo temblaba de dolor por la falta de nutrición. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Phantom y se acercó a su mascota para cogerla y envolverla entre sus brazos, Alviss le envenenó con sus ojos llenos de ira mientras intentaba alejarse en vano. Con un brazo lo retuvo, con el otro acarició su pelo acercándose a su oído.

―No comí personas, para no asustarte…da la casualidad que todas mis comidas están aquí abajo, y para cuando quise comer una estando cuerdo…simplemente, me volví loco-susurró recordándolo todo-Ya me ha pasado antes, me alegro de no haberte comido, porque podría haberlo hecho de no ser por ese incauto que logró escapar de su celda, entonces…creo que una parte de mí quería que me vieras comer, y que te unieras al banquete, debe de ser porque en el fondo, eres mi amante y quería "darte la comida".

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No entiendo…nada-dijo retorciéndose e intentando alejarse.

―Uhm…te lo resumiré todo, ser un Zombi con consciencia requiere comerse a personas, sino te conviertes en un animal sediento de sangre y no haces excepciones, comes lo primero que se te cruce por el camino, y recuperas todas tus facultades mentales al día siguiente. Eso me paso a mí, aunque recuerdo todo lo que hice, incluso cuando intente besarte-dijo apartándose un poco-Por eso vine la otra vez con el cuerpo, porque dentro de poco, si no es hoy mismo, te volverás loco e intentaras liberarte para comer personas.

Eso horrorizó a Alviss y con todas sus fuerzas se escapó de los brazos del hombre retrocediendo un par de metros.

―¿¡Y me traes el cuerpo de Ginta?! ¡No pienso comérmelo!-gritó furioso.

Phantom se levantó.

―Ya lo veremos, y por el tiempo que llevas sin comer un cuerpo, que es tu primera vez, necesitaras al menos dos-empezó a caminar a la puerta-Voy a buscarte algo, pero este en cambio…-sonrió con crueldad-estará vivo, y tú lo mataras, y yo estaré mirando cada minuto. Te dejo a solas con Ginta, puedes hablarle si quieres, escucharte te escuchara sin interrumpirte-soltó una fría carcajada-Me pregunto…¿Cuánto tardaras en perder el control y comértelo?

Una idea pasó por el rostro de Phantom, aparto del alcance de Alviss el cuerpo inerte del chico, dándole otra sonrisa a Alviss.

―También quiero ver qué harás para cogerlo. Diviértete, enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando el inmortal dejó la sala, Alviss se alejó del cuerpo, no por asco o miedo, sino para asegurarse de que no intentaba nada, ya no confiaba ni en él mismo. Solo cuando no escuchó nada en la sala, se permitió llorar la muerte del chico, no eran los mejores amigos, no lo habían sido, pero…Nunca odió a Ginta, nunca le deseó ningún mal al rubio, nunca le deseó esto.

―Lo siento, Ginta…perdóname…es culpa mía…-se abrazó a sus rodillas hundiendo el rostro en ellas-todo es culpa mía…(lloró) No tenía que haberte llamado, así no habrías encontrado a Babbo ni despertado a Phantom, y posiblemente…¡estás muerto por mi culpa!-gritó frustrado agarrándose el pelo.

No podía más, si seguía así, entre el dolor en su pecho por la culpa y el arrepentimiento de todo lo que había hecho, más el dolor de lo que fuese que le pasaba, pero que sin duda iba a costarle caro lo estaban destrozando. " Quiero irme a casa, me da igual vivir solo pero quiero irme a casa, solo y no haré daño a nadie, pero quiero estar con mis amigos…pero si estoy con ellos les hare daño…yo…yo…".

―Quiero irme a casa…por favor…-soltó una lágrima, antes de quedarse dormido. Era al menos en sus sueños en los que no mataba a nadie, no hería a nadie, pero también estaba solo, en su mente estaba rodeado de un lugar oscuro, que no era su mazmorra, quería encerrarse en su mente y estar allí y no en una mazmorra, atado, hambriento, sediento…y lo peor de todo, de sangre. Con la única compañía de su enemigo que le maltrataba. Sí tenía que elegir entre vivir eternamente solo o con Phantom, prefería solo. Pero sus sentimientos eran confusos, porque no quería estar solo…

Ya no aguantó más.

A los pocos minutos, Alviss se sumió en el lado oscuro de su ser, sus ojos brillaron de una tonalidad roja y miraron el cuerpo de Ginta.

Era un Zombi ahora.

Nada iba a cambiar eso.

Y tenía mucha hambre…

¡Crack! (Sonido de la cadena rompiéndose)

"Lo siento…Ginta…"

END…

Vaale, un poco raro, muy tétrico y el pobre Alviss a recibir palizas, normalmente no suelo poner a Alviss indefenso y llorica como la mayoría de fics, pero estando en esta situación, ¿Quién iba a no llorar y horrorizarse?

Bye bye, espero que hayais disfrutado y por favor, Review! ;3


End file.
